


Дом Безумной Мари

by LoriElis



Category: Original Work, Ориджинал
Genre: Fantasy, Forests, Gen, Magic, Mystical Creatures, Poetry, Witches, Фэнтази, ведьмы - Freeform, волшебные существа, лес, магия, стихи
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriElis/pseuds/LoriElis
Summary: Обитатели дома Безумной Мари и его окрестностей





	Дом Безумной Мари

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2019 для команды Fantasy  
> (под ником Morning Lea)

Там, где заросший крапивой овраг,  
громко кричат глухари,  
ели и сосны хранят полумрак  
дома Безумной Мари.

Не изменяй безопасный маршрут,  
молча и зорко смотри —  
ложные тропки тебя приведут  
к дому Безумной Мари!

Там по ночам зажигают костры  
и черепа-фонари.  
Черные кошки умны и шустры  
в доме Безумной Мари.

С ивы когтями сдирают кору  
серые нетопыри,  
сотни теней пролетают вокруг  
дома Безумной Мари.

Странные зовы, и песни, и свист  
слышатся там изнутри.  
Свет в низких окнах манящ и лучист  
в доме Безумной Мари.

Если свернешь по ошибке туда,  
то притаись и замри  
там, где течёт ключевая вода  
к дому Безумной Мари.

Тихо скажи заклинанья слова,  
знак громовой сотвори —  
тут же отпустит тебя ворожба  
дома Безумной Мари!


End file.
